The Witchlighter and the Girl
by KevinPerrySangster11
Summary: A fan of Charmed/Chris says a spell and it works even though she is mortal and in our world, the spell takes her to the beginning of the episode before last of season 5. Chris-centric. Revelation. Slightly AU.T to be safe. The cat in the picture is Gracie, Savannah's familiar.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay new story. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Our world

"CHRIS! NOO! LOOK OUT!" I scream, but I'm too late, the athame plunges into Chris's abdomen.

"Dad!" The Witchlighter screams as Gideon yanks the athame out &amp; lets Chris fall to the ground. A shower of blue lights materializes into Leo, who drops to the ground besides his son. "Wyatt...ah...Wyatt." Chris moans, writhing in pain.

Leo looks towards Wyatt in time to see Gideon purple orb out with him saying, "It's for the best Leo."

I run towards the duo and just before I reach them I'm suddenly in the entrance to Piper's bedroom. Leo is kneeling next to Chris, trying desperately to heal him, but I know it's not working. Chris pushes Leo's hand away and urges him to find Wyatt.

Leo stands &amp; bends over his dying son, "You're going to be fine, ok." Leo pets his son's hair, kisses his head and orbs out. Chris nods slowly, but a sheen of sweat is visible on his paling face.

The scene changes again and this time I am standing on the opposite side of the bed that Leo is, Paige stands in my original spot by the door, silent tears streaming down her face. I fall to my knees, sobbing I know what happens next.

"Don't give up." Leo says. My heart catches in my throat. "No please, not again, please no. Hang on Chris please." I sob, my heart breaking.

"You either..." Chris says nodding slowly.

"No, no please." Leo murmurs.

Chris's head turns towards me and his emerald gaze meets my chocolate-brown one. "Save me, you're the only one who can..." Chris's weak voice sounds in my head as he closes his beautiful emerald eyes, lets out his last breath and releases his hold on life.

I awake, jolting upright in bed, tears streaming down my face. I get out of bed and silently walk down the hall to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face and crawl back in bed.

"Save me, you're my only hope..." Chris whispers in my head, I'm still awake, "Save me Savannah, save me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: For my purposes I changed the years.

Here's a timeline

2000: Savannah is born (our world/ow\\)

2001: Wyatt is born

2002: Chris is born

2014: Piper dies, Wyatt turns completely

2025: Chris leaves for the year 2001 after Wyatt is born

2025: Savannah finishes college(ow)

Current Time in the story: 2025 after Savannah graduates (ow),

* * *

Okay I got ahead of myself in the last chapter. My name's Savannah, I work with my two best friends Cat and Katie at a veterinary clinic in Michigan. I'm 25 years old and love Charmed.

* * *

The next day at work was Friday. I for once can't wait for it to be over. My mind is spinning, Chris's voice runs laps in my head."Save me Savannah, save me."

I rack my brain, Chris had never said my name on the show, but it was his voice. I was sure, but how? I am heading to lunch when I feel someone grab my hand. "Hi-yah!" I yell and flip the person on their back. "Katie?" I ask and help my best friend and roommate up. Someone taps my shoulder real quick and I spin around and knock their legs out from under them. "Cat?" I say shocked, I reach down and help my other best friend and roommate back to her feet. "Sorry, about that guys, I'm just a little distracted today."

"That hurt." Katie says, rubbing her shoulder.

"We were calling you but you didn't answer. What's up?" Cat says. Should I tell them? I don't know.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say, I did not want my friends thinking I was crazy.

"Try us." Katie says and Cat nods.

I sigh and say, "I'll tell you after work. Now let's go I wanna eat." I relax a little after that, knowing I had 2 really great friends who were Charmed crazy, just like me. We'd figure it out together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized that I posted the wrong chapter 3! I posted on from The Witchlighter and the sunset. Sorry here is the real one! Review

Chapter 3

After work the 3 of us sat on the bus and talked about the long weekend ahead. I thought about telling my friends about last night. We all had our crushes on Charmed. Cat liked Cole, Katie liked Leo except for in season 6, and I of course liked Chris. Which ended up sort of weird since if you think about it, Cat would be my aunt and Cole is how many demon years old? 115 and Katie would be my mother-in-law.

"Ok spill." Katie says, it was after dinner and the 3 of us where in the attic of the Victorian manor we shared. (I know awesome!)

"Spill what?" I ask, avoiding the question.

"You know what! The thing that was bothering you today at work." Cat reminds me gently.

'Crap they remembered.' I think before saying. "Oh that. You guys really want to know."

"Yes!"

"You promise you will believe me?"

"We promise."

"Well, I had this dream.." I start.

"Let me guess about Chris." Katie says interrupting me.

"Yes about Chris. I was in the attic when that good for nothing scumbag Gideon stavs him and later when Leo can't heal him and when," I choke back a sob, "When he dies."

"So?" Cat asks confused.

"So, when Chris turns his head he looked right at me and spoke right to me. He said, "Save me Savannah, save me. You're the only one who can. You're my last hope."

"Ohmygosh!" They exclaim.

Cat jumps up and grabs her Book of Shadows. We all have a copy of made up spells, and we share a copy of the spells and pages in the real Book and other pages shown throughout the show, as well as spells that are spoken but not in the Book on the show. "I think it's time we try a spell." Cat says as she returns. "The moon is full and it's the anniversary of the day we all met, it's also the equinox. If we could get a spell to work it would be now, I have the perfect spell. Katie get the candles, Savannah pack your bags."

A few minutes later...

"Let's do this." Cat says, I grab my bags and sling them over my shoulders. I embrace my friends and say, "I'll miss you guys."

We break apart and Katie lights the candles while Cat flips through her BOS. "Here's the spell." Cat says, we hug one last time and I pick up my cat carrier, where my cat Gracie was sitting quietly inside. Katie draws a chalk triquetra with me in the center.

"Goodbye. I'll never forget you. If I can I will email or call or send a sign somehow, I will find a way."

My friends nod and with tears in their eyes they join hands and recite the spell.

"Help her save her hearts desire

Send her on her way

Bring her to her hearts desire

Kindle in a passionate fire"

My friends finish their part of the spell and I say mine.

"Help me save my hearts desire

Send me on my way

Bring me to my hearts desire

Kindle in a passionate fire."

The triquetra around me lights up and starts spinning rapidly. The white light shoots straight up and then crashes down on me. I am spinning and falling at the same time, images flash around me. I see a kid with wings, a hobbit, a transforming car, a pok`emon and a skylander. I see strange and familiar lands as well, Antarctica, The Shire, Nevada, Unova, Skylands until finally I get a glimpse of The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, my destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I land hard in the attic of what looked very much like the attic in the future museum. I poke my head up over some boxes and immediately duck back down. 'It worked! It was the year 2025 in San Francisco, California and Bianca was wrestling with a demon.'

"Bianca!"I hear a very familiar voice shout.

I peek my head up again to see a blue triquetra portal and... 'Oh my gosh.' Chris.

"Go! Go!" Bianca yells as she kicks the crap out of the demon.

Chris walks through the portal and after the demon and Bianca go down I run out and grab a broken piece of wood and slam it into the demons chest. I reach down and pull Bianca up. "Don't let Wyatt turn you. He will try and Chris will pay the price. Now go!" I say and dive for the closing portal. I crash into the attic again. "Ouch!" I mutter, "Why do I keep crashing into places." Chris has just orbed out, I have no way to get out without being seen. "Crap!" I say and pick myself up.

"Who the heck are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Starts after the Necromancer fiasco, but before the Wiccaning, what happened in between. In my story at least. REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

"Who the heck are you?"

I look up and nearly faint upon seeing the speaker, "Grams?!"

"Yes. Now the question remains, who are you?"

"Grams? As in THE Grams?" I say stupidly, still in shock. The spell worked!

"Yes, we already established that. Now answer the question before I call my granddaughters."

"What? Oh! Sorry, please don't if they see me before I'm ready everything will be ruined. My name is Savannah and I need your help. Can you help me? Can you keep my secret?"

"We shall see. What do you need?"

"I need your help to get out of here without being seen and make an identity. I need to be able to meet up with someone after the sisters meet him. I must help him and you must trust him or the future of good magic will be lost forever. Help me get out of here so I can save him and help him save the future. Help me save your family from destruction."

"I will get you out of here. But I cannot promise you anything else. I will collect what you need to create an identity for yourself with a spell. I'm guessing you're not from here or you're in hiding, I will then transport you to P3. Summon me when you're ready to talk."

" Thank you, but there's just one little problem with that. I'm not a witch."

"Joy. I may be able to manage both transportation to P3 and do the identity spell for you, but it will be tricky to pull both off. Quickly we must leave now."

Grams grabs a pad of paper and pen and after a moments pause jots down a spell.

"Grab your bags and prepare yourself, it won't be the smoothest of rides."

I grab my bags and pick up Gracie's carrier once more. I brace myself and think, 'Hope I don't lose my lunch.'

"Send her on her way

Help her spirit soar

Take her to the club

Run by the eldest of the Charmed 4."

I see a swirl of white lights, the attic swirling away and then an alleyway. I drop to my bags and Gracie lets out a meow of protest as her carrier thunks to the ground. I bend over and my stomach lurches, I taste bile in my mouth, I see my lunch make a reappearance and the world spins and goes black.

I wake to a furry feline face sniffing my own as well as Penny Halliwell's worried face above me. "Come on get up. I can't hang around on earth forever. We have a spell to do."

'Okay, officially confused. What the heck was going on? Why does it look like I'm with Penny Halliwell in the backroom of P3.' I think my mind a blur. "Let's do it. What are we doing again?"

Grams sighs, "Identity Spell remember. I may be dead but I've still got a life."

It all comes flooding back. The dream, the spell, Chris, Charmed. "See that's just weird. You're dead." I shake my head, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

I push Gracie onto the floor and stand up, "Identity Spell right. Got it."

I prepare my mortal part of the spell while Grams prepares the wiccan part. A quick web search on my Samsung Galaxy tab and, "I'm ready."

"Me too. I modified the spell so it will create an identity for you without changing your appearance based off of the info on your paper." Grams says, reading over my paper of information, "Sounds good, now visualize yourself, grab my hand and read the spell with me. I'll say her, you say me. We'll practice it once first. Okay got it good."

I grab her hand and read the spell.

"I call upon the ancient powers

To mask me now and in future hours

Hide me well and thoroughly

Create a new identity for me."

Grams says the spell as well replacing me with her.

"That was good for your first spell."

"Actually it's my second. You see my friends and I cast a spell to send me here, which I'll explain later."

Grams picks up my paper and drops it in the potion, she grabs my hand and we say the spell once more.

"Done. Now explain to me everything else."

I do my best to explain the situation without giving away any future information for their world, unlike a certain big mouth Witchlighter named Wyatt.

"So let me get this straight :

1\. You come from the year 2025.

2\. You're from a different world where magic doesn't exist and 8 years of our lives from the time the girls first become witches to 8 years later are a TV show called Charmed.

3\. You have no powers and neither do your 2 friends Katie and Cat, but on the anniversary of the day you met on the full moon at midnight you successfully casted a spell you created.

4\. You came to save someone the girls will meet when Phoebe's newspaper has their charity event at P3.

5\. This someone came from the same year you did but in our world. This someone is a whitelighter trying to save the future."

"Correct. By the way is there anyway my friends and I could be magical?"

"I think it's a possibility you may be destined to come here and possibly receive powers. I may have read a prophecy at Magic School. I'm guessing you know about the School?"

"Yeah, it's featured on the show real soon after this someone shows up in the sisters lives. Another question, is there anyway I could send my friends a message to let them know that the spell worked and I'm safe? Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible. We're witches dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grams grabs my hand and says a different transport spell. We arrive at Magic School and Grams walks over to the bookshelf, I sit down in a chair, waiting for my organs to catch up, clutching Gracie's carrier tight.

Grams returns a few minutes later holding a big book, "I think this prophecy is about you and the someone you came here to save.

Grams hands me the book and I read the prophecy out loud,

"The half-breed child of the eldest one shall save the world against all odds.

A visitor with future knowledge

Eldest born of the only daughter

One with no magic, no power

Shall fall in love and learn it all

And gain powers of old.

Emerald eyes piercing and bright

Into love she will fall helpless.

She shall save his life

And her dreams shall be fulfilled.

Destined to meet

The greatest power of all."

My mind is spinning by the time I finish the prophecy. Eldest born of the only daughter! My mother had many siblings, but she was the only girl, I'm her eldest born.

"Oh my gosh. I think it's very possible that this prophecy is talking about me." I say, after a seconds thought I ask, "May I copy this prophecy down in my Book of Shadows?"

"Of course. Wait, you have a Book of Shadows too, you're not a witch?"

"Well according to this it's my destiny to acquire powers and no as of a few minutes ago I'm not a witch, it's just a hobby of mine." I pull out a small notepad I always kept with me just in case and copied the spell down, along with the page number and book name.

Grams flips through the book and shows me a spell. The page reads, "To activate a prophesied witch's powers. Well that's useful." I read over the spell once and wrote it down on another page in the notebook. "I wrote it down because I have to wait until the full moon. Do you know when the next one is?" I hoped it was before the 18th of this month, which was June. Chris would come into the story on then.

Grams thinks for a minute and then replies, "The first day of the next full moon is the 16th, so it will be fullest on the 17th."

'Wow!' I think, 'Just in time, or fate, I would receive my powers the night before Chris saves Phoebe.'

Grams grabs my hand and I pick up Gracie's carrier once more as Grams recites the spell and we arrive back at P3.

"Once you receive your powers and meet the sisters and this someone I'm going to figure out a way to get you living in the spare room in the Manor. I'll come when it's time to receive your powers. Now I must be off." Grams pauses as if trying to remember something, "Oh yes. Here take these." Grams hands me a cloth bag with potions in it, which I take. "The red one will kill any demons that you may encounter, until you get your powers. The blue one will make you invisible, just in case. The orange one will take you to Magic School, the yellow one to The Manor, &amp; the purple back here to P3. I'll teach you how to make others as well as those ones when everyone else knows about you."

"Now I really must be off. Good luck until I see you again on the 17th. Blessed be."

Grams disappears in white lights. I sit down on the couch and take note of which potion did what.

A bunch of white lights momentarily blinds me and Grams is standing in front of me again. "Do you want to come with me, to the wiccaning I mean. I have an extra invisibility and Manor transportation potion."

No freaking way! Wyatt's Wiccaning! "Yes please, let me get my camera." I rummage through my bag until I find my camera. "Got it!"

Grams hands me the 2 potions, "This will transport you to the attic. Drink the blue, then smash the yellow. Here's an extra P3 transport potion." Grams says, handing over a purple potion. "Blessed be."

Grams disappears, I grab my camera, feed the cat, drink the blue and pocket the purple. I look at my hands and clothes, I couldn't see them. "Cool!" I say out loud, "Just like in Centennial Charmed when Paige trys to vanish Cole." I take a deep breath, and smash the yellow potion at my feet.

I appear in the attic of the Manor, Grams is in front of the Book, Piper who is holding Wyatt in his wiccaning gown and Leo are standing just behind and to the side or Grams. Phoebe and Paige are behind them and to the other side of Grams. I sit on Aunt Pearl's couch and pull out my camera.

Grams begins the wiccaning,

"I call forth from space and time

Matriarchs from the Halliwell line

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends

Our family spirit without end

To gather now in this sacred place

And help us bring this child to grace."

The Matriarchs appear and Grams addresses them, "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Piper and Leo walk forward and hand Wyatt to Grams, who walks forward, "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell." Grams kisses him on the cheek, "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." The Matriarchs reply.

"Blessed be." That was Piper and Leo.

"Blessed be." Paige and Phoebe finish.

"Blessed be, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. I will do everything in my power to help your brother save you." I whisper.

"Blessed be my brother I will save you." I hear a voice whisper from right next to me, looking at the couch I see an indentation as if someone was sitting there.

"Chris?" I whisper without thinking.

"How do you know I'm here, and that my name is Chris. Who are you?" An all to familiar panicky voice whispers back.

'Oh my gosh, I'm talking to Chris!' I think, my mind is blown, my mouth on autopilot, "Not now, Phoebe keeps looking over here, meet me at P3 in 10 minutes and I'll answer your questions."

Grams is handing Wyatt back to Piper as I finish speaking, "Take good care of my great grandson." Grams steps back to join the Matriarchs, I stop recording on my camera, with tears in my eyes. The Matriarchs disappear and the others leave the attic, I see a bunch of sparkly blue orbs to my right and I know Chris has left, I throw the purple potion smashing it and reappear moments later in the backroom of P3.

A bunch white lights surround a Chris shaped space and the all too familiar witchlighter appears in front of me with his arms crossed. "Where are you? I know you're here, I can sense your presence."

"Um, I'm uh, right in uh, front of y-you." I stammer, I mentally curse myself.

"You're still invisible." He retorts.

"Oh, um I'm uh not a witch exactly. Grams gave me a potion, but not one to change me back. Could you summon her transparent butt back here for me?"

"Wait you're not a witch!? How do you know about magic?"

"Questions later, summoning transparent butt now."

Chris sighs and looks up at the ceiling, "Gr-"

I cut him off, "Go invisible first, she can't see you yet." I pause, how could I get him to listen before I explained? I had an idea, oh that's low but I'm desperate. "Trust me."

Chris's face flickers with brief emotion, he then concentrates and disappears. "Better?"

I nod, "Okay, you can summon her now."

"Penny Halliwell! I have a uh..." Chris looks at me, "What's your name?"

I suppress a giggle, "Savannah."

"A Savannah who's currently invisible here for you."

A faint breeze ruffles Chris's ear length chocolate brown hair and a pink potion drops out of nowhere and lands in my hand.

"Thank you!" Chris says to the ceiling. I down the potion and Chris reappears too.

"Now about me," I say. "I come from the same year as you do. I know that your real name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and that you came here to save your big brother Wyatt. I come from a world with no magic, I do however apparently have powers or will as of the day before, you orb in and save your aunts from the Titan Meta. In my world there's a TV show that was on for 8 years, I have seen all 178 episodes. This TV show is called Charmed and it's about 3 sisters named Piper, Phoebe and Prudence Halliwell, who find out they're the most powerful good witches ever, at least until you and Wyatt come along, The Charmed Ones. In the end of the 5th year Titans attack and a man with short spiky chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes and sunglasses orbs in and saves Phoebe and Paige. When asked who he is he replies, 'Chris...Chris Perry, I'm from the future.' I know your future and I'm here to help you save it."

Chris just stands there as if someone froze him, "Uh, Chris are you ok? I know it's a lot to swallow but you're not alone. I'm here to help."

"Okay, I was not expecting that. I guess I'll see you on the 18th."

He goes to orb, but I stop him, "Chris wait."

"Yeah?"

"You have to pretend not to know me, I need to gain their trust."

"Okay. You're the boss, I guess." He orbs away and I sit down.

"Time to save Chris." I say to myself and begin to formulate a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

June 17th 11:30pm At P3

"Grams it's time!" I yell at the ceiling, my bags were all packed up again. Chris would need this room by tomorrow night. Gracie mews in her carrier and swishes her long creamy gray, brown tail in what seems to be annoyance.

"Well it's about time. I thought you'd forgotten. Shall we do this." Grams says as she appears.

"How come you're not transparent?"

"When I told the Elders about you and the prophecy they sent me down for tonight."

"Are you alive?"

"I'm as alive as you are."

"Cool! Like Patty was at Piper and Leo's wedding." I say remembering the particular episode.

"Exactly. Now let's get this show on the road."

I grab my Book of Shadows and flip open to the correct page, where I copied the spell. "Now what?"

"Just say the spell with me, once together and then the other part is you alone. Ready?"

I nod and grab Grams's hand, I hold up the spell so we both can see and begin,

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of spells are invoked here

The great gift of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power."

Grams and I finish our part and a couple of white lights appear and come surround me, like when vanquishing the Woogeyman. Then Grams does her separate part,

"In this night and in this hour

Under the full moons power

I Matriarch of the Halliwell line

Call on the destined ones so wise

Grant her the powers blessed be."

Grams finishes hers and more white lights surround me. Grams nods towards me as if to say go on.

I take a deep breath and start my part,

"In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring to me the powers blessed be

For the prophecy decrees

Blessed by the Halliwell Matriarch

Destined to be

Help me fulfill the prophecy

For it is my destiny

Bring me the power

I want the power

Help me save my hearts desire

Kindle in a passionate fire."

I finish my part and even more white lights come towards me, until I'm surrounded. A strange white and blue light comes out of the ceiling and shines down on me, the room shakes like there was an earthquake.

"It is done." Grams says, she dips her head and turns back into white lights, "Blessed be."

I grab my bags and head out to the alley where I've drawn a chalk triquetra on the wall, 'Sorry Piper.'

I take a deep breath and pick up my bags and Gracie's carrier,

"Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Take me to where I'll find

What I wish in space and time."

A portal opens and I step through it. I land hard in the Underworld. "Hey demons! Come and get me!" I put down my bags and pull out a potion and toss it at the nearest Brute demon. 'Okay now that I've got your attention, here comes the part where I hope this works without drawing another triquetra.' I grab my bags, put Gracie's carrier between my legs and send a silent prayer that it works,

"Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Take me to where I'll find

Who I wish in space and time."

A gigantic Brute lunges for me and I see a bunch of sparkly white lights. The Brute grabs for me and I punch him where it hurts. The Brute howls and manages to catch my fist next time I go to punch him. I see the Brute growing fainter as the spell takes me, my arm is twisted the wromg way and I bite my tongue to contain the scream of pain when I hear the snap of my bones. My hand is definitely shattered, and my shoulder is almost certainly dislocated, and my arm is probably broken as well. The Brute disappears and the attic appears. Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo are standing by the book, Wyatt is in his playpen. I crash onto the floor and stifle of cry of pain when I land on the side the fill in name crushed. "Help me! Please. I'm a witch and I just came into my powers. There's a bunch of Brute demons who are probably following me."

As if my words summon them the Brute demons appear and the Charmed Ones spring into action. Phoebe kickboxes a circle of Brute demons by levitating and spinning in a circle. Piper blows up 10 or so and yells for Leo to get Wyatt out of there. While Paige orbs knives and athames. I kick and punch any who get near me as well as I can, nobody sees the Gigantic Brute grab me and squeezing. I am unable to contain the scream of pain as my bones start to crack and shatter.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: I know Brute Demons are low - level and work alone. In this I'm pretending they aren't so low level and these one work together under a gigantic Brute leader. Also I'm sort of mixing Kazi demons and Brute demons, because my group of brutes are all vanquished if the leader is vanquished, because they in my story are magically connected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Innocent!" Paige yells, I drop onto Aunt Pearl's couch with a screech of pain as my broken bones crunch.

Soon all the Brute demons are vanquished but the Gigantic one who runs towards me. In my pain filled hazy vision I notice a box I hope contains crystals. I knock it onto the floor in front of me and Paige orbs the all but one she leaves in front into a circle around the charging Brute.

"Thanks." I croak.

"Oh gosh, are you okay? Leo!" Piper yells. She freezes the Brute who is trying to get out, Phoebe and Paige position themselves on either side of the couch.

Leo orbs in next to the playpen and puts Wyatt inside. "Who's hurt?"

"Her." Paige says, pointing at me.

Leo walks over, hovers his hands over my body and a warm golden light like the sun comes out. I sigh as my bones knit themselves back together. The healing finishes and I sit up, "Thanks Leo." I say, "Where's Gracie?"

"Who?" Phoebe asks, confused.

"My familiar, she's a cat."

"Gracie!" Paige calls and the carrier orbs into my lap.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm talking to the legendary Charmed Ones and their awesome whitelighter."

"Why is the biggest Brute demon I've ever seen want your head?" Phoebe says.

The reason the dumb Brute over there," I jab my thumb in the direction of the caged, frozen Brute, "is after me is probably because I hit him in the uh you know."

Leo winces, "Oh... that explains it. Brutes are extremely sensitive there." Leo says matter of factly.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Savannah and I'm a witch. I'm also from the year 2025, and not from your world. I come from a world without magic. I said a spell after I found a prophecy that seems to be about me. The spell worked and now I'm here, with new powers and no place to stay. Can you teach me everything you know. I can help with all the demons and stuff."

"I'm Phoebe, but somehow I think you knew that already and if it's okay with Piper and Paige I'd love to teach you the craft and share a room." Phoebe says, enthusiastically.

"It's fine by me." Paige says, nodding in agreement.

"Piper?" I ask the eldest sister in the house.

"Sure, but you have to pay rent..."

My face falls, "Piper!" Phoebe and Paige yell.

"By babysitting Wyatt!" Piper finishes.

"Sure!" I say, relief flooding through me. "Uh... what are we going to do about him?" I ask uncertainly, looking at the frozen Brute.

"Oh we'll have to do a power of three spell. Would you like to write it?" Phoebe says, offering me a pad of yellow, lined paper and a pen.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sure. I guess I can try." I take the pen and paper and think about the spells the sisters have used over the years. I finish writing and give the pad of paper and pen back to Phoebe, "Here."

Piper walks over to look at it. "This is impressive. Let's do it."

Paige makes two more copies and the sisters, each with their own copy, make a circle around the Brute in the cage. Joining their hands they begin my spell.

"Something wicked in our midst

In our home where it exists

Outside of time outside of gain

Know only sorrow, know only pain

Rid all evil from these walls

Save sisters 3

Now heed our call

Evil that has traveled near

We call on you to disappear

Time for Amends

And a victim's Revenge

No longer may you dwell

The Power of Three calls

For Death to take you with this spell

We speak as one the sisters three

and banish you to eternity!"

The Brute demon unfreezes just in time to be blown to pieces by the spell.

"Woah." Phoebe says.

"You can say that again." Paige responds.

"Woah." Phoebe repeats.

"That was some spell there Savannah, you combined spells we've used before. How did..." Piper asks.

"I know?"

"Yeah, that."

"I told you I'm from another world. I only know about you because your lives, from the moment you became witches to 8 years later, is a TV show called Charmed."

"Excuse me? Prove it." Piper says, disbelieving.

I point to Paige, " Vincent, Shane, Glen, Nate, your adopted parents died when you were a teen, magic saved you. You are half whitelighter, half witch or witchlighter. You helped to finally vanquish Shax and reconstitute The Charmed Ones. You've been dead 4 times."

I point to Phoebe, "Clay, Joe in college, Barry in high school, Tim in eight grade. Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Mark, Peter, Paul, Cole, Jason. You had just moved back in from New York after looking for your father when you said the spell that releases your powers. You've died 3 times. Rodriquez and Tempus, burned at the stake, killed by the future demon Bacarra."

I turn to Piper, "Jeremy the warlock, Next door neighbor Dan, and Leo. Mother of the twice blessed child Wyatt. Married to your whitelighter Leo Wyatt. Second born including Prue. You've died 5 times. Rodriquez and Tempus, Oroya Fever, Prue to get a spirit out of you, Alice Hicks a crazy wiccan practitioner and Leo's army buddies."

"Then there's Prudence the eldest, my sincerest condolences. Eric in London, Alan in college, Tom Peters, Roger, Andy, Jack, Bane, Brendan, Micah, Justin and T.J. She died twice before her final death, herself, genie and a dragon warlock. Her final death was in the hands of the Source's right hand Shax. You avenged Prue after discovering Paige. Do I need to continue with the whole Queen of the Underworld fiasco and the heart warming story of Piper and Leo's struggles."

"No." That was Paige's voice.

"Definitely not." Piper's curt

"No, no, no that won't be nessasary. We believe you. Now let's get you settled." Phoebe says rather quickly.

I grab my bags and Phoebe grabs Gracie's carrier, we head out of the attic, down the first set of stairs to the second floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After I had moved myself into Phoebe's room where Piper had provided a mattress from the attic I head downstairs to the kitchen where Piper was making dinner. I enter the kitchen to see Piper preparing a familiar meal. "Is that the Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce from your audition at Quake when you froze Chef Moore?"

"Yes. Would you like to help me? I'm almost done."

"A chance to work in the kitchen with the great cook Piper Halliwell, how can I say no?"

Piper chuckles and says, "I don't know about great."

"Come on Piper your culinary powers are almost as legendary as your Charmed powers."

"If you say so."

"I so say so."

Piper chuckles again and I move to join her next to the stove. I measure out the correct amount of port into a measuring cup.

Piper claps her hands and in a phony french accent she says, "You're time is up. Let's see. Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

I set down the measuring cup and say, "Chef Piper..."

"What?"

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time for..."

"Ah-ah!"

"But, but ..." Piper puts some on a fork and raises it to her mouth. I wave my hands around, pretending to freeze Piper and she stops. She stands there like a statue. "Chef Piper? Chef Piper?" I wave my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Hello?" I pick up a baster and fill it up with some port. I dribble some on Chef Piper's forkful of food. She pretends to unfreeze and puts it in her mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." Piper finishes and we burst out laughing. "Wow Quake, I haven't thought about Quake or discovering my powers in a while. I'm surprised I remembered what Chef Moore said."

I laugh and say, "Just be glad he didn't take another bite."

We laugh some more and add the rest of the port to the sauce.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

After dinner I head upstairs to Phoebe's room and change into my pajamas I go downstairs to see Paige stirring a cup of chamomile tea. "Strange dreams?" I ask.

"How did you know?" Paige sounds surprised.

"Remember world without magic, tv show based on the 8 years after the original power of three was constituted."

"Oh...right."

"You've been having strange dreams about ancient and powerful magic, right?"

"Yeah."

"You've been having these dreams for a reason Paige, embrace it. Trust me, the weather is going to get wacky and you'll need to be ready. Scry for evil tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"Good night." I say and head back up to Phoebe's room.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I hear Phoebe ask Piper if the Bay Mirror can borrow P3 for a charity auction, I knew the moment was near. I approach Leo who is eating a bowl of cereal at the small table in the kitchen. "Uh.. Leo?"

Leo looks up from his bowl and sees me standing next to him, "Oh! Hi Savannah, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually I need to talk to you about something."

Leo motions towards one of the empty chairs, "I'm all yours."

"Thanks," I plop down in the chair and take a deep breath, "I need your help. I activated my powers and besides spell casting I haven't seen anything that suggests I'm a witch. I need your help to figure out and train my powers. Will you help?"

Leo appears to be in deep thought, "I could ask the Elders if they know anything about the prophecy. It could be that your powers will remain dormant until a certain moment in time. Besides if a demon attacks the Manor the fighting skills Phoebe's been teaching you and potions Piper's been showing you how to make will help. Besides you're great at coming up with spells on the go. But I'll orb "Up There" right now and check."

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem Savannah." With that Leo orbs out, I head up to the attic to check on the stock of potions. Chris will need them when he orbs in to save Paige and Phoebe.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Leo orbs back in a few minutes later, startling me. "Jeez Leo, you startled me!" I cry, almost dropping the tray of potions.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, what did the Elders say?"

"Well they're not sure, but they think you may have the powers of Conjuring, Transformation and Power Absorbing."

"Huh? Power what now?"

"Power Absorbing. It means you can absorb powers and use them until you absorb another one."

"Cool! Thanks Leo. Can we try it?"

"Sure. I'll have Paige orb a pillow at you."

"Ok. PAIGE!"

Paige pounds up the stairs a potion ready to throw, seeing me and Leo, Paige lowers her arm and looks annoyed, "Yes?"

"Orb a pillow at me."

"Ok..."

"Don't ask, just try." Leo advises.

"Pillow!" A pillow from Aunt Pearl's couch orbs towards me and hits me in the face.

"Ow." I rub my face, "Pillow!" I say and motion towards the pillow, nothing happens.

Leo walks up behind me and orbs me across the attic. "Now you try."

I concentrate and nothing happens. A pot blows up next to me and I jump, but no orbs come. "Dang."

I turn to see who I expected to see, "Piper! Hi."

"Come on Leo, time for Darryl Jr's party."

(AN: Incase anyone's confused I moved everything a few hours ahead. No AC comment because they do have AC, it's just not working. Phoebe is at P3 and Paige was scrying in the sunroom before she came to the attic. Current time: Oh my goddess right before Paige orbs to P3...)

Leo and Piper leave the attic and Paige grabs my arm, we orb and appear in the sunroom. "Let's go get Phoebe I found a location that keeps coming up red hot." Paige grabs two fall rain jackets and I know what's coming.

"One second, just let me grab my jacket and camera." I race upstairs and fling open Phoebe's door, I grab my winter coat out of the closet, my camera out of my backpack and three pairs of gloves. I stuff the gloves in my deep pockets, put the camera strap on my wrist and meet Paige back in the sunroom. "All set. By the way, orb in the backroom so we don't have the risk of exposing magic."

Paige grabs my hand, the sunroom disappears and the backroom reappears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (sorry this took a while, I was writing an update for the Sunset 2 but then of course I lost the notebook I had it written in so basically I did nothing writing wise since last Wednesday. Sorry hope you like. Read / Review please. I want some new opinions)

I open the backroom door to hear Elise laughing. I wave my arms until I hear Phoebe say, "Oh my gosh!"

Phoebe gets up from the bar and heads towards us and I hear Elise exclaim, "What thought?"

"What are you out of your minds?" Phoebe exclaims when she reaches us.

"No we're not. Paige scryed for evil and 1 spot kept coming up red hot." I say.

Paige hands Phoebe the coat, "Take this you're going to need it. We're going on a trip."

We step into the backroom, close the door, pull on our coats, I pull on my gloves, turn on my camera and we orb out, headed to an ice cave.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

We arrive at the ice cave and I am very glad I grabbed a winter coat and cloves because Phoebe and Paige immediately start shivering. I walk behind them snapping pictures and marveling at how much you missed on TV. My attention is drawn back to the sisters when Phoebe says in disbelief, "I don't have my gloves."

I reach into my pockets and pull out 3 pairs of winter gloves, "Frostbite protection anyone? I got ya covered." I hand the sisters the gloves and they take them with quick thank you's. "Anytime. Remember I knew you were going to need them."

"Right still getting used to the whole world without magic, our lives a TV show. So much for not exposing magic." Phoebe says, a look of grief on her face. She was remembering the day Prue and Piper died when magic was exposed, only one sister stayed dead though, the eldest charmed one Prue.

"That's not entirely true. Magic doesn't exist remember so to most people it's just a TV show. In fact in my world it is only here is it real. Your secret is safe." I reassure the alarmed sister.

"Ok. Now that I definitely have a headache and that's settled let's get back on point." Paige says impatiently.

"You sound like somebody I've seen on the show." I say to Paige, thinking of the new character the sisters were about to meet.

Phoebe kneels by the scorch mark, places her fingers to it and concentrates. Paige makes a comment about getting anything and Phoebe shushes her. I realize then that I wouldn't be able to see what was going on in the, meantime like I could on the show or see some of Phoebe's premonitions speaking of which Phoebe starts yelling about hot and two figures coming out of the wall. I knew Kronos was about to be freed and an earthquake would dump snow on us so I snapped a few pictures of the scorch mark, the wall and then grab Paige and Phoebe's hands,"Uh guys unless we want to get snow down our shirts let's go."

"Agreed." Paige says and Phoebe nods vigorously, we orb out as snow begins to fall down towards us.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Me &amp; Phoebe were in her room a while after we had returned, Paige was still looking in the book for the demons who would end up being The Titans. Piper had just left for counseling with Wyatt after telling Leo to tell the Elders to ground all whitelighters after one had vanished. "Hey you guys!"

Upon hearing Paige's call Phoebe and I jump up and run up to the attic where Paige is standing by the Book, "Do Titans ring a bell?" Paige asks.

"Like from ancient Greece?" Phoebe and I say at the same time.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Phoebe says joining Paige by the Book.

"Nope she's not. It says here they were entombed because it was the only way to stop them." I say reading a passage out of the Book.

"Okay well even if it is them how'd they get freed and why are they going after the whitelighters." Phoebe asks.

"Maybe one of them got hurt and they need healing powers. But because of The Elders grounding all whitelighters the only way they're going to get one is if..." Paige speculates.

"No way Paige, forget about it." Phoebe protests.

"We have stronger potions here than we used on The Source. This is probably why Paige hasn't been sleeping well." I reason.

"Devil's advocate until we know how powerful they are we shouldn't use Paige as bait."

"Witches advocate, there are evil gods running around that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home." Paige plays her trump card.

"That's evil. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew."

"Because you're slightly over dramatic." I say.

"Fine." Phoebe relents, "Bring on the earthquake causing gods."

I stand next to the potion table with the tray of potions while Phoebe stands in front. Paige grabs a few potions and stands in the middle of the attic. "Ready?"

I slip on sunglasses then Phoebe and I nod. Paige orbs out and back in, we tense waiting for the worst.

A woman in Greek attire with fiery red - orange hair appears in a swirling tornado. The female Titan was Meta, I remembered that from this episode. Meta's eyes glow silver and I snap a quick picture momentarily blinding the Titan. Phoebe throws a potion, taking advantage of the brief distraction, the Titan turns back towards Phoebe and sends her flying into the table behind her.

At that moment Chris chooses to orb in wearing the tinted glasses I knew he would wear. "Don't look...oof!" He manages before Phoebe acting on instinct kicks out hard sending him flying towards the angry Titan.

I grab the potion vials and start tossing them at Meta, hoping to drive her away before she could turn someone else to stone. Chris meanwhile is flat on his back, lost his glasses and is now right in front of the Titan, dazed he opens his eyes and ends up staring right at Meta. I toss a few more potions and Meta disappears in the swirling tornado.

The smoke from the potions clears and I help Phoebe up, "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Oh my gods, Paige!" Phoebe says.

I turn to see Paige stuck in place, her feet and legs made of stone. I look around for Chris and see a familiar figure lying on his back. I walk up and almost step on his glasses which were lying next to him. I remove mine, reach down and pick his sunglasses up.

That's when I notice that Chris isn't moving, he's completely made of stone. "Crap!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I do not own the script used in this or any of my fanfics, just the twists I put on. Tell me what you think.


	11. Halliwell All Hallows Eve

For those who thought that this was an update sorry to disappoint. Just wanted to say Happy All Hallows Eve and if it's anything like it is up north here in the states stay warm, dry and safe. New updates coming soon to The Witchlighter and the Girl and The Sunset 2. New story alert! Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you Chrishalliwell11 Productions presents. . . Chris is dead the Charmed Ones know who he is and Melinda is stuck in the past with a family who doesn't know who she is. What did the Avatars mean he's not supposed to be dead? Will Melinda with the help of The Charmed Ones be able to save Chris? Will they ever find out who she is? And Will she ever get home? Will more future people arrive and what will happen next? The Witchlighter and the boy 2 coming November 2014. Blessed be and have a magical All Hallows Eve.

Special thanks to Mclaughlin,

Charmedwho20, Chrissy Perry, bstant, lizardmomma

And many more.


	12. Chapter 12 actually 11

An: Sorry it's been forever. Here's a moderately long update with more coming by November 11th. Small reference to Once upon a time.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 11

A few hours later things had progressed similar to how they had on the show besides me, Paige and Chris. The magical community had arrived right after the attack. I was in the attic now trying to free Paige's feet and the entirety of Chris. We had made a dent on Paige, and had been able to separate her feet but they were stil made of stone.

"Let the object of objection

Become but a dream

As I cause this scene

To be unseen."

The stone encasing Paige's feet vanishes, "Yes!" I punch the air with my fist.

My celebration as it turns out was a little premature though, because when Paige went to take a step forward she fell flat on her face. "Ouch! That did not work." Paige crys out in frustration, "My feet still weigh a thousand pounds each!"

The leprechaun Liam and one of the seven dwarfs, Grumpy who I'd dubbed Leroy were working on Chris with Phoebe and having no luck. I pick up a vanquishing potion off of the table and toss it where I estimate Paige's now invisible feet were. Long story short, it didn't work. I had a vague sense that I saw something like this mentioned in one of the mythology books I had in Phoebe's room, so I retrieve the box of them from her room. I couldn't find any mention of a Titan called Meta but I did find a mention of a gorgon called Medusa who coincidentally could turn people to stone if you looked her long enough in the eyes. "You guys." I call to the others after reading the different pages on Medusa, "It's no use, you have to kill Meta Medusa whatever to free her victims. Says so in all these mythology books."

Phoebe comes over and peers over my shoulder, "Immune to all vanquishing potions and witch powers. Can only be destroyed by Olympian Gods or by a fellow Titan or shattering her." Phoebe says reading the passage out loud, "Great if only Piper's freezing power actually turned people into ice, like when she was evil, because Olympian Gods are in short supply and I doubt Demitrius or Cronus will kill her for us, not until they get what they want."

"Hey I have an idea! Remember when you, Piper and Prue vanquished Javna. If we could reflect Medusa's reflection back at her we could turn her into stone and shatter her with Piper's powers or we could ask an Ogre. There's got to be one downstairs."

"That could work. But who's gonna risk getting stoned and how do you find a Titan Gorgon whatever anyway?"

"I'll do it, and as to how we find her, we've got Leo."

"Are you syre you want to risk it?"

"Yes." I say trying to sound confident, this wasn't how it went on the show, but hey what the heck, "For Paige and the whitelighter who saved us. I have a feeling he's important."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A few hours later we were all ready. Wyatt was at Sheila's, Paige and the whitelighter I knew to be Chris were hidden and Leo was awaiting Piper's call. All she had to do was call and he would orb in probably with Meta right on his tail, then I will jump in front of him and hold up a mirror. "Ready?" Piper asks the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I respond and grip the mirror a little tighter.

"Ready to get my feet unstoned you bet!" Paige says from under a blanket where we had hidden her.

"Ready when you are." Phoebe says, from in front of Paige, she held some extra strong potions and another mirror, just in case.

"All right here we go in three, two..."

Paige and Chris's stone imprisonments vanish and they're free. Paige throws off the blanket and jumps for joy. "Yes!"

I then remembered that Cronus vanquished Meta right about now onthe show, phew. I pull the blanket off Chris and offer a hand, "Are you okay? Thank you for helping us."

Chris takes my outstretched hand and I pull him up, "I'm Chris, Chris Perry." He winks at me.

"Savannah, nice to meet you." I reply, winking back. "You're not from this time are you?"

Chris looks surprised that I would reveal that I knew that, "No, I'm from twenty or so years in the future. How did you know?"

"We guessed that it was no coincidence that you orbed in here at exactly the moment we needed help," Piper says, coming over to the two of us.

"I'm Phoebe, sorry I kicked you," Phoebe says, joining the conversation, she extends her hand.

Chris shakes it, "Chris Perry. That's alright, I'm just glad everyone's okay. It did hurt though, you have great reflexes."

Phoebe blushes, "Thanks. So why did you orb in here anyway?"

"Where or when... whatever, I hate tenses. Anyway in my future Paige didn't get turned partially to stone, she was A, turned completely and B, she died. I'm here to rewrite history, to help you save the future."

Paige in the meantime has wandered over, "I'm Paige, but I think you know that already," Paige interjects, "thanks by the way, for you know saving me and all."

"Paige hi. I'm Chris."

At that moment Leo decides to orb in, "Why haven't I been called yet and how are they unstoned? Not that that's a bad thing."

"Leo!" Piper reprimands, "What if we weren't ready yet? Then what, huh?"

"Take it easy on him Piper, he's just doing his job." Chris steps in, speaking in favor of the disgruntled looking Leo.

"Thanks. I'm Leo, The Charmed Ones whitelighter and Piper's husband." Leo flashes him a grateful look.

"Chris Perry, whitelighter from the year 2025. It's a pleasure." Chris says politely, though I could tell it was hard for him not to show any emotions in his voice or face.

"You're from the future?" Leo looks surprised.

"Yes. And before you ask why I'll tell you what I can without changing the past in ways nobody wants."

"So you're here to change the future in a way."

"Correct. In my time, let's just say it's no picnic. I'm here to help you defeat the Titans for good and to save your family, starting with Paige and Wyatt."

"Wyatt? What's he got to do with this?" Phoebe asks.

"Somebody gets to him coming up here. I don't know who or how, but I do know why."

"Somebody goes after Wyatt?" Everybody but Chris and I shout.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything or anyone touch a single hair on his twice blessed head."

"You said you know why?" Piper phrases it as a question.

"Yes, well the people who helped me get here think they were trying to kill or turn Wyatt evil. There was a time when Wyatt vanished and nobody knew where he wax for about a month. Of course it wasn't your fault, it just happened and you guys did everything you could to find him. But,"

"But what?" Piper demands from Leo's arms, both have tears threatening to fall.

"But, you found him in an empty Underworld cave a pile of ashes at his feet. Over the next ten or so years Wyatt slowly becomes a little uh, power loving and power corrupts."

"Meaning what?" Paige asks.

"Meaning he's lost his mind a little, but it'll never happen, I won't let it."

"I know this is a very big bomb, but one major problem at a time. It's time to make The Titans nonexistent." I say, bringing the distraught sisters and Leo back to the present.

"She's right," Chris agrees, "and there's only one way to do it."

"No way!" The Elders forbid it."

"They forbade whitelighters and witches too." Piper retorts, taking the side against The Elders automatically.

"Where I come from you tried every other option per The Elders request, but in the end this was the only solution."

"He is from the future." Phoebe supplies.

"Pitch the idea to them, if not The Titans will wipe out all but a dozen or so in the next few hours." Chris adds grimly.

"What?" Leo exclaims.

"Yup. So you better hurry and whitelight a fire under their robes, like right now. They have only an hour left."

Leo starts to orb out, but I grab Chris's hand and jump the orb.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	13. Chapter 13 act 12

Chapter 12

"What's going on? How'd I get here?" Chris exclaims, when the three of us reform "Up There".

"What are you two doing here?" Leo asks, surprised to see us.

"I sort of grabbed Chris and jumped your orbs when you were orbing out." I admit, " Chris go with Leo to find Zola. There's something I need to do."

"But," Leo starts to protest.

I stop him in his tracks, "No buts about it. Now get going, I want to be out of here before The Titans attack."

The boys relent and start towards a large group of Elders, "Remind you of anyone?" I hear Leo say.

"Yea, Piper."

They chuckle and I shake my head and begin looking for Sandra, a relatively nice Elder. After a few minutes of searching I think I see her in a cluster of Elders. "Um.. Sandra?" I call nervously, I think it's her, it's hard to tell Them apart.

One of the roped figures starts towards me and removes her hood, "Yes, I'm Sandra. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Leo Wyatt one of your whitelighters and Chris Perry a whitelighter from a dark future are at this moment informing Zola that The Titans are back and they'll kill almost all of You in a matter of hours."

I wait for a reaction, "Continue." Sandra says, no evident reaction in her voice or facial expression to the grim news.

"I need to speak with the other high ranking Elders without Leo, Chris or Gideon at Magic School knowing. It is of grave importance."

"Very well," Sandra agrees immediately. 'That's why you're my favorite Elder.' Sandra puts her hood up. I follow Sandra towards the cluster of Elders, they have an exchange in the click-clack that is whitelighterese. They glance at me and towards the barely visible figures of Chris, Leo, Zola and some other Elders. "They've agreed to hear you out and keep quiet." Sandra tells me. I follow her and a few other Elders into a large council room.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I take a deep breath and begin, "Members of the high court of Elders I not only come from the future, but also a different world, one where magic exists solely in books and films that use special effects. In my world there's a TV show called Charmed that follows The Charmed Ones from the day Phoebe returned home from New York to eight years after. I along with my friends are believers of the supernatural. I've seen the future of this world and I am here because I had a dream that follows the events in an episode, up until the end, upon awakening I heard a voice calling me to help save their life. I know Leo has done exceptionally well, but if you make him an Elder it will only cause heartache, hardship and death for both you, him and his family. Let him stay a whitelighter please, it's in everyone's best interest. As for Chris Perry of the future he can be my whitelighter, we're both from the future, plus with me living at The Manor both he and I can work towards a better future and lessen Leo's load from time to time. We're both here to save the future, let us please. Keep Leo a whitelighter and make Chris mine, for the future of all that is good and pure in this world. If not we might as well let The Titans slaughter you all now, I hope for everyone's sake you make the right decision."

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

Stunned silence, then a sudden flurry of frantic whitelighterese, hopefully The Elders decide to be nice today. Minutes pass, until Sandra steps forward, "The Council of Elders has agreed to your proposal, but there's a catch." She pauses as if for dramatic effect, "You must remain in this world and when Chris returns you must go with him, this isn't your time. We, The Council and I would prefer you to live with at least one member of The Halliwell line."

'That's the catch? No brainer.' I look Sandra and the others right in the eyes, "Deal." I say, without a sliver of doubt.

"It is done. Now it's high time you return to Earth." Sandra grabs, shakes my hand and orbs out. The next thing I see is Leo, Chris and Zola.

"Let's go."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

When we reappear in the entry hall of The Manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are waiting for us, "Well?" Piper asks immediately.

"They've agreed to Chris's plan." I reply.

"Which is? You never really you know told us." Paige says.

"Well..." I start, but a cloud of grey white smoke comes out of the ceiling and envelopes the sisters. A section of the fog shoots out and comes right at Chris, Leo and me. "Wha?" The fog envelopes the three of us and I feel a tingling all over, the smoke clears and the sisters are goddesses.

"That's the plan." Chris finishes for me.

Phoebe twirls around, holding floor length blonde hair, Paige admires a poiny spear, Piper hair is adorned with a gold crown, all three are in Greek style dresses and sandals, different auras surround them. Then they look at me, "What?" I ask.

"Uh, was turning Savannah into a goddess part of the plan too?"

"What!?" I glance down at my clothes, my jeans and shirt have been replaced with a white greek dress, my shoes with greek sandals. In my hands I hold a beautiful, sleek, silver bow, on my back a sheath of the same silver arrows. A silver circlet is in my hair, moon earrings dangle from my ears and a silver glow seems to radiate from my being. "Oh..."

"No, it wasn't part of ours. It must have been The Elders idea." Leo answers.

"I give you Aphrodite, Athena, Hera and Artemis." Chris says.

"Who's who?" Paige asks, who apparently wasn't having the same grade school flashback the rest of us were having.

"Phoebe's the goddess of love, Aphrodite. You're Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Piper's Hera, queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage, women and childbirth, wife to Zeus. I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt." I explain, thinking of Rick Riordan, The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. Then I notice Leo and Chris, "Uh..boys." I point at them.

Leo is wearing a greek toga and is holding a long metal rod, his hair is now long and black, he also has a beard. In his hair he also has a gold crown. Chris has a large trident emblazoned with a letter P and a mini trident. Chris is also in greek attire. "Crap." That was Leo.

"Really." Chris says in exasperation.

"Gods and Goddesses I give you Zeus lord of the sky, husband to Hera, leader of Olympus. And Poseidon, god of the seas." Paige opens her mouth, and anticipating her question I continue, "Leo is Zeus and Chris is Poseidon." Paige closes her mouth.

Just then the phone rings and Piper grabs it, "Hello?"

"What? Darryl slow down, I can't understand you."

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Uh huh, oh..."

"Leo will be right over." Piper puts the phone back on the cradle. We look at her expectantly, "That was Darryl, something has happened to Wyatt."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: Tell me what you think. What happened to Wyatt? Why did Leo, Chris and Savannah turn into god(s)/goddess(es) too?


	14. Chapter 14 act 13

AN: New Chapter, tell me what you think. Mostly filler with a bit of sap at the end. The Bianca/Chris relationship doesn't exist in this story for reasons revealed in the story.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 13

Darryl and Wyatt arrive five minutes later via Air Leo (aka Zeus).

"Oh my gods!" Chris and I say.

"Woah." The sisters say in disbelieving unison.

"That's what I said." Leo says, relieving Darryl of Wyatt.

"I mostly yelled." Darryl states, slowly removing his hand from Leo's shoulder. His voice is shaky and I can see why.

Godly transportation on a full stomach, not the best idea, plus Wyatt's new appearance. Wyatt is wearing tiny greek sandals, a toga like Leo's, but his is charred as if by fire. He waves a tiny bronze hammer in the air that is much to large for him. His left leg is a metal peg leg his once baby skin is now callused and scarred.

"Holy Hephestus!" I exclaim, the others look at me strangely. "That's who Wyatt is, Hephestus. Godly son of Zeus and Hera, god of the forges." I elaborate, the looks disappear.

"Oh, that's nice. But Can I Please Go Home Now?!" Darryl says raising his voice.

"Sure, sorry about all this. I'll take you back." Before Darryl can protest, object or otherwise Leo puts Wyatt in his playpen, grabs Darryl's hand and disappears in a bright, white flash of lightning.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A hunting plan, sorry vanquishing plan is already forming in my head by the time the lighting announces the arrival of Leo.

"All right guys I have a plan to find and trap The Titans and being the goddess of hunting I'm sure it'll work. You guys game?"

Nods all around, subconsciously I feel a pair of emerald eyes on me, but I shake it off, no time for distractions, "We all agree, then let's kick some Titan butt, greek style!"

I direct my voice at Leo, " Contact The Elders, make sure everybody's evacuated to the safe house you set up and tell them to leave about a dozen of those golden robes they love so much." Piper chuckles and I add, anticipating the next question, "Don't ask just hop to it and be careful. I'm guessing if The Elders planned for us all to be Gods/Goddesses it's for a good reason."

Leo nods, kisses Piper and Wyatt then vanishes in the same brilliant fireworks display.

I turn to the face Piper, "Do you still have the mannequins from Grams's old sewing room?"

"Yeah they're in the basement. Why?"

"No time to explain now. Take Aphrodite here before she attacks Chris and bring all of them up here." The three of us (Piper, Paige and I) look at Phoebe, who is slowly circling the now godly Chris, eyeing him like he was cattle or something. Knowing what I did it was just plain creepy, awkward and gross.

Piper whistles quite loudly and high pitched in order to get Phoebe's attention who was now backing Chris against the banister. "Pheebs, focus here. Save that until later, if you're still interested after The Titans are vanquished."

"Kay kay, bye bye Angel." Phoebe flounces over to Piper and they head towards the kitchen, where the basement steps are located.

Chris, who was all the way backed up to the banister sighs in relief and shudders. I can't say I blame him. "Thanks, that was getting really, really gross and majorly awkward fast." He says giving me an appreciative nod.

"No problem. Personally I really didn't want to see her acting like that anyway." I reply evenly.

Paige snickers behind me, 'Oops she's still here.' I turn around to face her, "What?"

"Sorry," she tries unsuccessfully to keep a straight face, " It's just, " Her composure breaks and she starts laughing, "Angel, seriously." She gasps between laughs. Chris and I exchange a glance and join in.

"Okay but seriously, we need to get back on task. The sooner The Titans are vanquished, the sooner these powers are out of us and The Elders are safe the better. I have a feeling this could get real bad, real quick." I say after a few moments.

The laughter dies and Paige straightens, "Right of course, we must be prepared. What's the plan? Being a goddess of strategy I know that you have one."

"We don't have a lot of time, we must work quickly and efficiently, if anything goes wrong we may lose the element of surprise. Wait here for Leo's return, when he does go up and get the robes. Then put them on the mannequins and help the others arrange them "Up There". Then we'll prepare for battle."

"Decoys! Excellent battle strategy solider." Paige says and I have to stifle a grin.

"Uh Paige, the goddess is showing." Everybody but Phoebe was doing exceptionally well with controlling the Gods/Goddesses within, a lot better than on the show.

"Right, sorry. What are you and Chris going to do?"

"First things first, put Baby Hephestus here in his crib, he's perfectly capable to handle himself alone, with all his new powers. Then we'll see where we're at with Operation Decoy."

"Let's do it." Paige says and turns into a giant gray owl before vanishing in a whirl of feathers.

Chris and I spit feathers out of our mouths, I brush some out of Wyatt's hair, "That was interesting." I comment.

Chris reaches out and daintily plucks a feather out of my hair with his long slender fingertips. He places it in palm and waves his hand over it. It glows with green - blue light and turns into a feather coral on a long cord, "For you."

I lift my hair, which is in a tight braid, he steps behind me and puts the necklace around my neck, he adjusts it and his fingers brush my neck, sending a chill down my spine. He fastens the clasp and moves in front of me, "There, it's perfect on you."

The beautiful piece rests right next to my heart, "Thank you."

Spotting a feather on his shoulder I reach up and pluck it off. I place it in my palm, concentrate and wave my hand over it. It too glows, but with silver light. It turns into a miniature gray wolf with emerald eyes and feathery fur on a silky silver cord. Chris extends his arm and I fasten the bracelet around his left wrist, "Now let me return the favor."

He lifts his arm and studies the bracelet, "I love it, thank you."

Chris comes closer, my heart speeds up till it's racing, my back is against the banister, Chris reaches forward with his hand and gently caresses my cheek, I feel his breath on my face. With his other arm he gently pulls me ever so slightly closer to him until I can feel his warm body move against mine as we breathe, I breathe in his comforting salty, ocean spray scent. The hand that is caressing my cheek traces my cheekbone gently, then my lips and down to my chin which he tilts up until I'm looking straight into the emerald depths of his gaze. He tilts his head and my next breath catches in my throat when his soft lips brush my cheek. 'Ohhh.' My mind goes blank as I lose myself in his gaze, his lips part, his eyes close and then I feel his lips make contact with mine. I stand there stunned for a minute before embracing Chris and begin to move my lips against his as I kiss him back. I feel his heart beating, keeping in time with my racing one. We break apart to catch our breath and end up staring at each other. I feel his gorgeous green eyes fixated on my milk chocolate brown ones as we stare at each other, still touching.

"Savannah." Chris whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He breathes.

"I love you too Chris. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you save your family." I breathe in his ear, my head resting on his chest.

"You're my family too now." Chris whispers in my ear.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN If this seems to be going really fast into a relationship, I've had the last bit written since the conception of this story and I thought, 'hey what the heck. It's bound to happen anyway if the prophecy is fullfilled.


	15. Chapter 15 act 14

Chapter 14

About half an hour later everything is ready, now all that is necessary for Savannah's plan to work is an Elder and speaking of Savannah, "Where's Savannah and Chris, they were just supposed to be putting Wyatt down for a nap?"

Leo who is helping Phoebe and Piper arrange the decoys says, "I haven't seen them, but we're all ready here. Shall I go check?"

"Let's give them a few minutes, they're bound to show up sooner or..." I break off as I see two figures coming towards us, "now."

The two figures draw near the first thing I see is a horse that looks like it's made of sea foam and has wings? "What in the name of Zeus?" Along side, keeping pace with the horse(?) is a pack of silver dog like animals pulling a dog sled also equipped with wings.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Chris, Savannah? Is that you?" Piper asks, moving closer to Leo... I think.

"It's us, did you guys know this place has a back door?" I reply the same time Chris does.

We reach them and Paige says dumbfounded, "By the Gods is that a Pegasus?"

Chris jumps down and scratches the Pegasus's chin, "Yep."

"There's a back door?"

"Well we certainly didn't appear up here in some godly transport, but we did tell these guys to take us to 'Up There' and we ended up in Manhattan." I say, undoing the giant silvery wolves ropes so they could run free.

"Manhattan?"

"Yup, The Empire State Building to be exact. The 600th floor."

"600th floor? Are you saying we're in Manhattan right now?"

"Not exactly, 'Up There' is centered in places where powerful magic and Western Civilization intersect. So Manhattan apparently and San Francisco." Leo explains.

"This is all irrelevant, we need to kick some Titan butt and then focus on Wyatt! Remember?" Chris says impatiently.

"He has a point." I automatically side with Chris, we exchange a nervous glance and smile.

"Am I sensing that you both have strong feelings for each other?" Phoebe asks.

'Dumb Aphrodite powers!'

Chris and I look at each other, then at Phoebe, "Nope,"

"No. Not from us."

"Why do you ask?" Chris says.

'Chris! Not cool dude. Why would you ask her that?'

"Just wondering, must be the King and Queen over here." Phoebe says.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Chris is right. The longer we wait, the stronger The Titans will get. We need to hit them hard and fast." Paige says.

"Alright let's go over this plan once more. First Leo you will?"

"Orb back in and out alerting The Titans of our position."

"Good, then were will we be?"

"We'll be hiding behind the pillars and when The Titans attack the decoys we make a cage around them with our powers." Piper says.

"Right, Phoebe and Piper since your powers aren't really long distance we need you to distract them in whichever way you can."

The plan was simple, decoys in the center of the main hall, a magically enchanted cage and pillars to duck and cover.

"Leo if everyone's ready you can orb whenever you want." I say and duck behind my pillar. Leo orbs out and then orbs back in moments later in the circle of decoys, he waits until two funnels of smoke appear and then he darts behind a nearby pillar.

"Now!" I yell as soon as The Titans are fully formed.

I release the arrow waiting in my bow and it archs, flashing silver as it takes the silver cord attached to it, over The Titans and impales the ground directly across from my pillar. I dart around to the next pillar, reload, aim and fire the second arrow.

Chris and Leo stand side by side blasting The Titans with streams of water and electricity combined into one powerful stream, Phoebe and Piper dance around The Titans hooting, hollering and throwing items at them.

Paige waits above us, waiting for the signal to drop the handwoven net, that would attach itself to the silver cords my arrows are trailing. Soon I'm back to the pillar I started with, silver cords crisscross over The Titans and I howl like a wolf. Chris and Leo cease the assault, Paige releases the net and it latches on to the cords, encapsulating The Titans. Leo sends a quick blast of lightning at the cage, which now crackles with electricity.

We form a circle around the cage and join hands, I stand between Chris and Paige,

"These Titans fell

Once before

Now by the power of the Gods

We command thee

Fall once more

Into the firey pits beyond Hell."

The ground rumbles, lightning, water and moonlight stream from us, the cage folds around The Titans and rose thorns drag the cage, Titans and all into a pit that stretches farther down than any of us could see, the pit closes and the power ceases to stream from us, it's over.

Orbs form all around us as The Elders return to the heavens, "The Titans have been defeated and our victory belongs to The Halliwell's plus a whitelighter from the future and a witch from the future of a different world."

"Your victory?" Piper asks, "All you did was agree to make us goddesses/gods, this is our victory and it belongs to us."

"Right, sorry. As a reward for coming up here and saving us Leo was going to become an Elder but if you wish you may stay a whitelighter on earth but you have to work up here, with only your family as charges and a power boost."

"I'll stay with my family." Leo declares.

"So it shall be. Whitelighter what is your name?"

"Christopher Perry."

"Christopher if you wish you will become both Savannah's and The Charmed Ones whitelighter. You and Leo will be joint whitelighters for The Charmed Ones. You will guide them when Leo is working. If not we must return you to your time and wipe all memory of you from the past. What is your choice?"

"I'll stay here, duh."

"So it shall be." One of the Elders opens the godly power containment jar and the power leaves our bodies. Power comes up from on earth and I guess Wyatt's back to normal too, "You may keep the outfits and weapons." The Elders wave their hands and we all dissolve into blue orbs, suddenly somebody's orbs scatter. Thinking fast I jump them as they fly away, I feel something tugging on my orbs and can only figure someone is jumping my orbs too.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

This story is done, look for the next one (season 6 episodes 1-4) coming soon!


End file.
